


Election Night 1996

by Hhc103



Category: Billary - Fandom, hillary and Bill clinton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhc103/pseuds/Hhc103
Summary: The magical night of November 5 1996.Hillary and Bill Clinton





	Election Night 1996

They did it. They could finally relax. Months of endless campaign trips and speeches that took hours to write had paid off. William Jefferson Clinton was a two-term President, and a successsful one at that. As they started to walk out, the three of them (Bill, Hillary,and Chelsea) couldn't contain their laughter and exitement. "I'm so proud of you honey!" said Hillary as she hugged her husband. "I wouldn't be here with out you" bill replied. His smile always made her feel warm inside. He gave her a big hug and stared into her sparkling blue eyes before they walked into the spotlight of the world. The cheers were loud and demanding. As the time went by the shouts got more impatient "We want Bill, We want Bill". The three of them prayed and headed out. Bill's favorite song _Hail to the Chief_ played as he took his walk of victory hand in hand wih his two favorite girls. While Al gave his speech Hillary and Bill stood beside each other and ocasionally exchanged whispers and smiles. There was no place they'd rather be. Anywhere together was the perfect place.

An hour or two went by and the first couple headed to the hotel where they were staying. Chelsea decided to stay with the Gore's considering she was close freinds with their daughter. Bill held Hillary in his arms as they waited for the elavator to reach the 15h floor. He couldn't stop staring at her. He thought she was the mst beautiful woman in the world, espcially when she was happy, which seemed to give her an even more exhilarating glow. 


End file.
